custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/FUTURISTIC ANNOUNCEMENTS
Yes - all-caps. This must be important. Indeed it is. I am currently multi-tasking on doing several things - which I fear may collide with other projects and postpone them. I am currently writing the BIONICLE: Universe Story and WIKI 2011, and I am also working on the BU film. Luckily - progress is quickly being made, thanks to Slice - who is now the official producer of BU due to his efforts to help me. Now here's the insane part: I am falling into the excitement pit of BU''2''. Great. It gets worse.v I've already started to make MOCs for the film. But luckily, it gets better. These MOCs that I am making are far-more improved than the one from the first film. I am saying only one thing about the film as of now: everyone shall have weapons and armor - and I mean big weapons and hunks of armor. Big, bad, battleground battle-bots. Now, that is all I am saying for now. Last year, when I was clueless about doing BR, I began posting information about BR2. Trust me - the sequel would've done worse than the first film. Furthermore, I am going to get into the hobby of MOCing more and posting the MOCs after I finish BU with Slice. I can't wait to post the BU2 MOCs - possibly right after BU is released. If you saw Echo 1's new Mata MOCs - you better be ready for some complex designs just like him. Now - WIKI 2011. I know some of us, if not many of us have been waiting for the cataclysm to continue on ... and it will. Randomly, in the near future. Is anyone out there who's entering the LEGO Master Building Academy contest, in which you build your own space model? I am. Be ready to see Simon Bowler and his discreet assistant Hector with a very cool ship. Something outta' Independence Day ... Now, I am not going to be discussing BU. It is not major, actually. Everything, so far, is working fine. I am going to start scraping at the crust of BU2. I have some cool ideas - no spoilers for the first film, though. Two things. #I am considering allowing people to write parts of the script for the film - but you must stay tuned to the plot I designed and keep the plot secret. #I am heading up the hill of extreme. I am edging toward the idea of allowing users to voice characters in the film. Comment below if you would like to see that possibly happen. I have been watching the results - and they're ... er ... not too good. I need a lot more entries for the Bio-Builder contest. And characters you see on the BU Franchise page right now in the toys section can be created or revamped if they're already in the film. Evil Kitteh has already managed to post an entry - and Pandaboy has said that he will be helping out with the franchise. Now, if you'd like, post any new MOCs you'd like to see in the franchise - and if you'd like, add one of your own that already exists. Please read the BIONICLE: Universe Story if you haven't already! I've put a lot of effort into writing it! It currently explains details of the Core War - which is very suspenseful, as we get to the point of every time somebody gets punched in the war, bolts fly everywhere. It's that detailed and more. I am going to start contributing here more, as well as on CHFW. This does not mean that BU will be even later. BU is a freight train that just plowed through time. All the info is behind this sentence - so there you have it. Please respond to any of these statements if needed. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts